<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Handle your Yandere Girlfriend by Madem_Blue3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352918">How to Handle your Yandere Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madem_Blue3/pseuds/Madem_Blue3'>Madem_Blue3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madem_Blue3/pseuds/Madem_Blue3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is just your average boy and being in a relationship is the most High School experience that any normal teenage boy and girl goes through. And it's also completely normal for his girlfriend Merida to want to stab every girl that comes near him with her scissors. What more can a boy ask for in a girl? Mericcup-YandereAU Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Handle your Yandere Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea after reading a few Mangas that got me inspired to create this AU. I really hope you all like this One-Shot.</p><p>WANRING:𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥. 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐀𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐮𝐧 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲. 𝐃𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐃𝐎 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐀𝐓 𝐇𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐎𝐑 𝐀𝐍𝐘𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐋 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃)</p><p>𝑬𝒏𝒋𝒐𝒚!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"This is Hackberry High, a privet high school known for having smart and athletic students, located in the Midwest of the USA. It's already been a week since school started and things have been pretty normal"</em>
</p><p>A 15-year-old boy was walking right into the entrance of his school, he had thick auburn color hair, forest green shade eyes, had a few freckles across his face and a small scar just below his bottom lip on the right side of his chin. He was wearing the school's uniform that was a dark blue sweater, gray pants, and black shoes. On the right side chest of his sweater was the schools crest, it had the shape of a shield with a book on the right and a trophy on the left, and it had the two H.H's below that was the school's below it, and the colors were red and yellow. When he entered the building, he made his way to his locker and put his brown and green color backpack down.</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Hiccup. Well not really, my real name is Harvey Haddock, but everyone calls me Hiccup. It's not the worst nickname I've been called before, so it's not so bad. Also, I'm not exactly known for being the most popular guy in school, only that I'm a small walking fishbone, and that my only good quality is being smart"</em>
</p><p>"Hiccup! Hiccup!"</p><p>Hiccup turn his head to see a black hair girl that was his classmate coming towards him "Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"Do you think you can lend me some of your notes from Math class? Please, if I fail on the upcoming test my parents are going to ground me for a month" said the girl giving him the puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Sure" Hiccup grab some notes from his locker and handed them to her "These are the formulas that are-" the teen boy didn't get to finish his sentence because his eyes saw something that made him freeze in panic.</p><p>A girl with wild curly red hair was standing behind his classmate, she was wearing the girl's uniform but in a different way, she had her sweater tied around her waist showing off the white long sleeve blouse shirt, black leggings under her pleated gray skirt and instead of wearing school shoes, she had dark brown combat boots.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh and I have girlfriend. No seriously, I do. We started dating in summer break, and surprisingly we're still together. Now I know it's pretty hard to believe that a smart geek person like me would have a girlfriend, and you would think I be happy with that, and I am, it's just there's one small problem about her…"</em>
</p><p>The red hair girl's sapphire blue eyes were glaring dangerously at the girl in front of her, who hasn't even noticed her presence. She then raised her right hand that were holding a pair of scissors, which had a unique handle that was made of wood, she aimed the sharp object at the girl and was ready to strike. But Hiccup quickly grabbed his classmate by her shoulders and move her away from the attack.</p><p>
  <em>"While most guys have girlfriend's that are drama queens or stuck up. Mine is… a bit crazy"</em>
</p><p>"You can keep the notes! I'll see you at class!" He quickly said as he turns his classmate around and pushes her forward.</p><p>"O-Okay? See ya!" said the confuse girl as she walks away.</p><p>Hiccup let out a big sigh of relief and then narrowed his eyes to his girlfriend who was still glaring at the direction that her target went.</p><p>Her name was Merida Dunbroch. And by her last name you can already guess that she is Scottish.</p><p>She was well known in school for having incredible talent with any physical activity, and among the many sports club, she was in two of them. The archery and fencing club.</p><p>He closed his locker which got the rehead's attention "Merida I thought we talk about this"</p><p>Merida twirled the scissors with her index finger, acting like she didn't do something dangerous just now "Talk abit what?"</p><p>"Don't pretend like you don't know" said Hiccup crossing his arms.</p><p>Merida stopped playing with her scissors and held it with a firm grip "Why was she talkin' tae ye?" She asked with a menacing tone.</p><p>"She was only asking for my help for an upcoming test. So, I gave her my notes to help her study" replied Hiccup loud and clearly.</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Ye sure?"</p><p>"I can promise you, she wanted nothing else from me. Just my notes"</p><p>"Ah see" Merida moves close to her boyfriend's face and gave him a nice kiss on his cheek which made Hiccup blushed pink from the sudden action.</p><p>"Morning Hiccup" said Merida with a wink.</p><p>Hiccup sigh and smiled back "Morning Merida"</p><p>
  <em>"How crazy you ask? Well let's just say that any girl that comes even 5 feet close to me will be in danger from Merida's scissor. This is already the third time she has tried to stab someone, but I always manage to stop her before anything could happen."</em>
</p><p>Merida made her way towards her locker that was only ten lockers down from Hiccup. She grabbed two books for her class and took a snack pack that was a big peanut-butter cookie shape like a fish.</p><p>"Ah got yer favorite. Butternut Fish" She says as she handed the snack to him.</p><p>Hiccup rolled his eyes knowing very well what she was doing "Don't think you can butter me up just because you’re giving me my favorite snack"</p><p>Merida raised her right eyebrow "Did ye jist make a pun?"</p><p>"I did, but not on purpose. And now I regret saying it" said Hiccup scratching his head "And stop avoiding the subject. I'm still upset about what you just did"</p><p>Merida's smile turn into a thin line "Ye really get stubborn over th' smallest things" she says.</p><p>"You are the very last person I want to hear that from" Hiccup remarked.</p><p>Merida rolled her eyes and leaned on her locker "It's her fault for bein' so close tae ye"</p><p>"She was only asking for my help"</p><p>"A likely excuse for her tae gab tae ye"</p><p>Hiccup made a deadpan look "She talks to me all the time in class"</p><p>"Then Ah guess, Ah need tae have a wee chat with that vixen" sneered Merida with a murderous glare.</p><p>"Merida!"</p><p>Merida looks at Hiccup who had a serious expression which is rare of him to have, she turns her gaze down and played with her scissors like a kid who was in trouble with their parents. Hiccup's expression turns soft and then used his left hand to grab her right hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ah tried tae hurt her with mah scissors" said Merida enjoying the warmth of his hand.</p><p>"How come you don't sound sincere?" inquired Hiccup. Merida gave a pout expression not wanting to admit it, in which the teen boy found it cute.</p><p>"I know how jealous you get, but you can't just jump in and attack every single girl that talks to me" He says as he uses his thumb to caress her fingers "Are you worry that I might cheat on you?"</p><p>Merida narrow her eyes at him and use her thumb and middle finger to flick him on the head.</p><p>"Ow!" Hiccup rubbed his forehead surprise that it stings.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, of coorse Ah know ye wooldn't cheat oan me. Ah trust ye" Merida says as she crossed her arms "Ah jist don't trust other girls tae keep their hands off"</p><p>"I-I see" He says with a small laugh "But I'm not interested in other girls, so you don't need to worry. The only g-g-girl I like is you, Merida."</p><p>A blush appeared across Merida's face not expecting for him to say something like that "Ye do know that was kinda corny, right?"</p><p>Hiccup rubbed his neck feeling embarrass "Yeah. Sorry for saying something stupid"</p><p>Merida made a half smile and lightly punch his shoulder "Ah said it was corny. Not stupid".</p><p>Hiccup smiled "Heh good to know"</p><p>The School's bell rings loudly for every student to hear, it was the warning ring for everyone to head to class before the second ring initiate the start of class. Hiccup and Merida started walking together down the hall for a while until they reach the auburn teen's homeroom.</p><p>"I'll see ye at lunch?" Merida asked.</p><p>"Definitely" said Hiccup as he entered the classroom. He sat down by his usual chair that was next to the window and notice his usual desk mate take her seat as well.</p><p>"Morning Hiccup" said a girl named Nelly.</p><p>"Morning Nelly" greeted Hiccup but then his eyes notice Merida standing by the door window. He saw the dangerous look in her eyes, it was the look of a predator ready to attack its prey. Hiccup gave a warning expression and made some gestures with his hands telling her to leave. Merida gave a sigh and then reluctantly walk away.</p><p>"Hiccup what are you doing?" Nelly asked.</p><p>"Oh uh, well you see I'm-I'm stretchiiing!" stammered Hiccup as he pretended to stretch "Gotta wake, uh, the hole-whole body for the d-day!"</p><p>"Okay?" Nelly says as she takes out her notebook.</p><p>Hiccup laid his head on the desk, he never imagined he'd feel this tired before class started.</p><p>
  <em>"I take it back, there's nothing normal about any of this. Now I know what you all wondering, why haven't I broken up with this girl who's clearly dangerous? Well one, I really like Merida, and two even though she's uh, overprotective, she's not really a bad person, and I know that because I know her. But no one, absolutely no one, knows about her jealousy side. And I worry that she might seriously hurt someone… Again"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Merida was outside in the school's field doing her favorite activity, archery, she was supposed to be in gym class, but she needed to let out her frustration, and archery was the only way to do it. But no matter how many arrows she kept releasing, none of them hit the center.</p><p><em>'Ah should calm down an' concentrate'</em> She thought.</p><p>Merida closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, it was working for a second but then she started thinking about her boyfriend, Hiccup. She still can't believe that she was really dating him, especially when the two were so different from each other. She knew that she was not like most normal girls, she was UN-lady like and more of a tomboy. But Hiccup didn't care that she wasn't like other girls, which made her really happy that he accepts her for who she is and not what everyone wants her to be, especially her mother.</p><p>She let out a laugh as she remembers how Hiccup behave during their very first date, he was so nervous that he did small awkward mistakes that made him look funny but also cute, which made her like him even more. Merida was having fun remembering their time together, but she also recalled the other girl's that were being too friendly with her boyfriend. Her hand grip tightly at the bow as she thought about the two vermin from this morning. The Scottish redhead made a murderous glare as she grabs an arrow and aim at the target, once she let go of it, it hit right at the center. She threw another arrow, and another, and another, and so on until she ran out of them, and every single one landed on the center.</p><p>Merida took a deep breath and slowly let it out, finally feeling relax and had a sly smile on her face "Ah guess it's easier tae imagen their heads as targets"</p><p>"Merida Dunbroch!"</p><p>Merida turn her head to see a short man with brown hair and beard, and a very noticeable bald spot on the top of his head marching his way towards her. "How many times have I told you, you're not allowed to use your bow unless with my permission or when it's Archery season!"</p><p>"Coach Phil may Ah practice mah archery?" Merida asks bluntly.</p><p>"NO! Now pick up those arrows and after you're done, get your butt into the gym!" ordered Phil blowing his whistle loudly.</p><p>After picking up the arrows, she returned them and her bow in the gym’s closet equipment. Merida then made her way to the lockers to change into her gym uniform. She put on a grey shirt with the school’s crest on the short sleeve, yellow shorts and gym shoes. As she was pulling her hair up in a ponytail, Merida hears two girls enter the locker room.</p><p>"Like seriously, why does Mr. Thatch have to give us so much work at the start of the school year" said a girl named Valerie.</p><p>"I know right! He's totes not cool" said another girl name Jessie.</p><p>"But lucky for us, we ended up on the same group work with Hiccup"</p><p>"Tell me about it, its totes awesome"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lunch time…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hiccup. Who was that lass sittin' next tae ye in class?"</p><p>Hiccup and Merida brought their own lunch and decided to have it outside the Schools courtyard under a big Hackberry tree. The auburn boy was having a sandwich and grape juice, and the redhead girl already finished eating her sandwich and was holding a red apple in her hand.</p><p>"Her name is Nelly. And she's just my lab partner" answered Hiccup sincerely since he knew she asked about it.</p><p>"Sae that's her name. Good tae know" said Merida making a mental note as she kept looking at her apple.</p><p>Hiccup quickly swallowed his food and narrowed his eyes "Merida. Don't get any ideas of following her" he warned.</p><p>"What makes ye say that?"</p><p>"Cause of what happened on our third date with that hotdog girl at the fair"</p><p>"Ah didn't attack her" counter Merida.</p><p>"You sent a stray dog at her!"</p><p>Merida gave a shrug "She wasn't serioosly hurt, jist gain a new fear for dogs"</p><p>Hiccup face palm and gave tired sigh. Merida notice the distress look on his face and she didn't like seeing him like that. She made a sigh herself and muttered loud enough for him to hear "Fine. Ah won't follaw her"</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise"</p><p>Hiccup nodded "Thanks"</p><p>"Doesn't mean Ah like it" She said.</p><p>"I know" Hiccup grabbed his bottle of grape juice and drank it.</p><p>"Sae anythin' new happened tae ye this morning durin' classes?" Merida asked as she tossed the apple in the air.</p><p>"Just got a group assignment from the history teacher. Nothing much" replied Hiccup.</p><p>"Group Assignment?"</p><p>"Yeah. Me and two of my classmates"</p><p>"Are they girls?"</p><p>"Their names are Jordan and Victor"</p><p>"Sae they are girls"</p><p>"No, they're boys, so you have nothing to worry about"</p><p>Merida made eye contact with Hiccup and the two stayed like that for a moment.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really"</p><p>She moved herself closer to the teen boy and then laid her head on his shoulder as she took a bite from her apple "Good tae know"</p><p>Hiccup made a smile enjoying how close the two of them are and also glad that he didn't lose his composure <em>'She bought it, for now. I just hope she doesn't find out until after the assignment is over. Or else those two girls are dead meat. Literally'</em></p><p>But what the teen boy didn't know is that his girlfriend was fully aware of the so called "boys". And he was clueless to what was in store for them.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Valerie saw nothing but darkness until she slowly opened her eyes, she was a bit faze until she adjusted to her surroundings. She looks around and recognized the room as the girl's locker room which was dark because the lights were off. Before wondering what was going on, she felt that she couldn't move, she looked down and was surprise to see that she was tied up with jump rope in an armchair and that her mouth was shut with duct tape. She began to panic and struggled to free herself, but it was no use, the ropes were too tight, and she could only let out a little of her voice to call out for help.</p><p>Suddenly the lights were turn on and her eyes squinted for a second until she got used to the brightness, then she heard footsteps coming from her left side. She turns her head and sees a redhead girl that she recognizes from her gym class, appeared before her with a calm smile, as if she were not fazed by her strange situation.</p><p>"Hello Valerie, Ah hope ye had a nice wee nap" spoke Merida in a neutral friendly tone "Now Ah know what yoo're thinking, why are ye tied up an' in the girl’s locker room with yer gob shut? Well, tae answer that, is coz Ah knocked ye out an' brought ye here. Do ye understand?"</p><p>Valerie's eyes widen to what the redhead said and was really confused as to why she would do this to her and act like it was completely normal. She tried to say something but unfortunately couldn't because of the tape.</p><p>"If yoo're wonderin' why I'm daein' thes then I'll jist get tae the point" Merida turn around and left for only a moment until she came back dragging another girl who was tied up with rope and mouth taped as well.</p><p>Valerie was shock when she made eye contact with her friend Jessie who looked scared and baffled as her and was crying like a fountain. They both tried to get themselves free but couldn't, the ropes were too tight that they could feel their skin getting burn from their struggle. A loud cough sound was heard which made both girls turn their heads to Merida who was holding a pair of scissors.</p><p>"Ye see girls, I heard that th' two of ye are in a group assignment with Harvey. Ah mean, with Hiccup" said Merida as she played with the scissors "Now why would Ah brin' that up? What does that got tae do with ye two bein' tied up? How about Ah give you th' answers, from yoorselves"</p><p>The redhead teen pulls out a small rectangular recorder from her skirt pocket and press on the play button.</p><p>
  <em>/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since we are in the same group as fishbones Hiccup, he can do all the work while we like sit back and relax"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Totes yes! And since he's such a gullible pushover, we can have him do all our work"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As long as we pretend to be nice, that loser will do whatever we want, like an obedient dog"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, is it true about him having a girlfriend? I mean who would want to date that geek"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Apparently it's that Irish redhead tomboy that we take gym class with"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way! Are you serious?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't believe it either, but I saw them yesterday eating ice cream together and holding hands"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow. I guess it's true what they say. There really is someone out there for everyone. Even for losers like them"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Totally. Now hurry up, before Coach sweats a lot, uses his whistle on us again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, just let me do my hair"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>/</em>
</p><p>That was the last of the conversation as Merida pressed the stop button, "First of all I'm Scottish, nae Irish. Sae it's really insultin' for ye tae say that" then she stared at them with a murderous glare which made both girl's tremble in fear "And second, if ye think Ah was gonnae to let ye tak' advantage oan mah boyfriend… Then ye have no idea who yoo're dealin' with"</p><p>The Scottish girl then grabbed Jessie from her hair, and she gave a painful cry from feeling her scalp being pulled so hard.</p><p>Merida was enjoying seeing the girl shaking in her hands, and gave a sweet sadistic smile while pointing the tip of the scissor on her cheek "So… Let's have a nice wee girl talk"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three days later…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hiccup was at his locker organizing his stuff until he notices two girls approaching him. He recognizes them from his history class and the ones he was in the group assignment with. When they stood in front of him, he started to feel nervous "Hi-Hi, can I h-help you with something?" He thought that they would make fun of him like usual and leave but was caught surprise when he sees them holding out two folders.</p><p>"H-Here you go" said the girl Valerie.</p><p>Hiccup looked confuse but grabbed the two folders and opened them, he was then amazed to see a collage of pictures of the subject from their assignment.</p><p>"Are they okay?" Jessie asked.</p><p>"Did we miss something? A-Anything?" Valerie asked with worry.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? These are great!" Exclaimed Hiccup with a big smile "The pictures are in good quality and you framed them really well. You both did a perfect job with them"</p><p>"I see. That's uh good to know" said Valerie feeling so relief and so did Jessie.</p><p>Hiccup was going to say something else but then his stomach drops when he saw his Merida coming. When her blue eyes caught sight of him and the two girls the teen boy began to panic 'Oh no, she saw us!'</p><p>Merida just stared at them for a second and gave a smile and wave, and then went towards her locker. Hiccup blinked and was left dumbstruck, he was not at all expecting his girlfriend to react like that, he was sure that she would get jealous from seeing the two girls talk to him and try to cut them with her scissors, like always.</p><p>"Hiccup is everything alright?" asked Valerie.</p><p>The auburn boy flinch and looked back to his classmates "Uh y-yeah, yeah! Everything is fine!"</p><p>"Is there anything else we need to do? Cause if there is you can tell us" said Jessie sounding sincere when she said it.</p><p>"No, no don't worry" said Hiccup with a nervous laugh "I already finished writing all the information, and now that we have these collages, we'll be ready for tomorrow's class"</p><p>"Great, then uh, see you in class" said Valerie as she and Jessie walked away.</p><p>As he watches them go Hiccup was still really surprise that the two girls actually did their part of the assignment, he thought that he'll do all the work and they would take the credit like usual. But they really did it, and for once they didn't say anything mean to him as well. 'I guess you can't judge a book by its cover' he thought.</p><p>Suddenly he heard someone cough and turns around to see Merida with an annoyed look on her face and her hands on her sides. Hiccup had his hands up ready to stop her from doing something crazy "Look Merida before you say or do anything, let me explain"</p><p>"Ye mean that they are yer crew buddies from yer history assignment" said Merida bluntly.</p><p>Hiccup was completely stun for what she just said "W-What? H-H-How did you-"</p><p>"Ah tak' gym class with them, and ye can hear a lot of gossip in th' girl's locker room" explained Merida narrowing her eyes at him "Especially when they gab about bein' in th' same group with a certain someone"</p><p>Hiccup made a sigh and scratch his head "I'm sorry I lied to you. But, but in my defense was worried that you-"</p><p>"That Ah would hunt them down, tied them up an' stab them with mah scissors" Merida finished.</p><p>"I was going to say hurt but sure let's go with the more gruesome version" said Hiccup getting chills just thinking about it. But then a sudden realization came to the auburn boy, Merida knew about the assignment and about the two girls before he lied to her. Which means his girlfriend knew all about the whole thing from the start, so how come the two girls are unharmed?</p><p>"Wait… You mean, you knew all along and you didn't do anything?" wondered Hiccup.</p><p>"Ah wanted tae th' moment Ah first heard them... But ye waur right. I shooldn't get overprotective of every lass that goes near ye" answered Merida crossing her arms "An' no matter how much Ah hate it, ye are bound tae be paired up with a girl because of stupid schoolwork… So, Ah will try not tae hurt them"</p><p>Hiccup was really surprised to hear her say that, a smile formed on his face as he put his arms around her and hug her gently "Thanks for not hurting them" he said feeling real impress that she held herself back for him. Merida blushed lightly but smiled as she enjoyed the moment, also couldn't help but feel satisfied that her plan worked. Unbeknownst to the auburn boy, his girlfriend did do something to the two girls. During their time in the locker room Merida used her scissor to leave small cuts on their bodies in places that were easy to hide from the naked eye. After being torture for more than an hour the Scottish girl had convince them to do their part of the assignment. And also threaten them that if they ever spoke a word about it, she will permanently shut them up.</p><p>When Hiccup let her go, he received another flick on his forehead and notice the serious look on Merida's face "But jist so ye know, if any of them even starts bein' tay friendly with ye, Ah wulnae hesitate tae exterminate them" she told.</p><p>"I'll remember that" Hiccup laugh nervously knowing that he should have expected it.</p><p>They both hear the bell ring indicating that it was lunch time "Wanna eat inside or outside?" He asked.</p><p>"How about we go tae th' roof garden?" suggested Merida.</p><p>Hiccup nodded "Sure"</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Hiccup, and the girl next to me is my girlfriend, Merida. I'm the small, awkward, smart student and she's the stubborn, free-spirited, athletic student, which best defines what Hackberry High is all about"</em>
</p><p>As Hiccup and Merida walked down the halls of the school passing by the other students around them, one girl smiled and waved at the auburn boy.</p><p>
  <em>"There are girls who are more interested in their clothes and make-up, and what's the new trend online. But not Merida, she has a strong personality and her own style that makes her different, which is one of the many things that I like about her"</em>
</p><p>Merida glares at her and pulls out her scissors but then feels a warm hand grab her left hand. She looks back at the teen boy who smiles sweetly at her as he held her hand gently.</p><p>
  <em>"But she's has something that truly makes her unique from everyone else"</em>
</p><p>Merida smiles back forgetting all about that annoying vermin and playfully starts running down the hall dragging Hiccup with her.</p><p>
  <em>"While other girls are cheerleaders or bookworms… Merida is… a Yandere"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly it was kinda fun writing this fanfic, and I did my best to keep Merida in character despite her being a Yandere. Oh and if you readers thought that Merida was going to kill those girls then you were dead wrong. I was never planning for her to go that far, I created this fanfic to be a bittersweet fluff Yandere story, if you were expecting rampaging rage, blood flowing, excruciating dead, then I'm sorry you won't find that in this.</p><p>Did you like Yandere Merida? Did you enjoy this One-shot? Would you be interested to read another chapter of this AU?</p><p>If you answer all three questions with a Yes in the comments, I might consider writing another chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Stay safe and healthy everyone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>